1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a display module. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a thin type display device.
2. Background
The liquid crystal display device is extensively used in a variety of electrical products such as computers, televisions, communication devices. The liquid crystal display panel is provided with light by the backlight module. The backlight module includes the light guide plate, which has the ability of guiding the direction of the light, improving luminance of the backlight module and controlling brightness uniformity. On the other hand, the display devices tend to be thinner and lighter along with improvement of industry technology and living demands. Accordingly, the inside components of the display device or the electrical devices having displaying function have to exhibit equal or even better functions along with improvement of the appearance even if the volume thereof and the space therein are limited.